Relatively large internal diameter air intake kits are frequently used to increase the performance of existing internal combustions engines, such as those used in modern vehicles. The intake kits may have relatively larger internal diameters than original equipment manufacturer intakes to increase the volume of air delivered to the engine and to reduce pressure losses from the air filter to the engine's air intake or turbocharger inlet. While such air intakes may initially have intake conduits with larger internal diameters than corresponding original equipment manufacturer parts, they frequently taper down to mate with the engine's intake, such as a turbocharger, which may have an intake flange with a relatively smaller external diameter. For example, a turbocharger may have an air intake flange with an external diameter of approximately 2.875 inches. If the intake conduit has an initial internal diameter of 3.875 inches, such as where it mates to an air filter, that internal diameter will frequently reduce down to approximately 2.875″ to mate with the intake flange of the turbocharger. When the diameter is shrunk from one end of the conduit to the next, air flow may be reduced, there may be undesirable steps in the conduit, and/or there may be flow inhibiting shapes present in the conduit. This may cause undesirable interruptions to the flow of intake air, undesirable pressure differentials, and may detrimentally impact performance. Further, it may be economically desirable for an air intake manufacturer to produce air intakes generally having a fixed configuration. Accordingly, the internal diameter of the portion of the air intake conduit that mates to a turbocharger of a particular vehicle may be too large for another vehicle. Further, when a manufacturer changes the intake flange dimensions of, for example, a turbocharger, a new intake conduit may need to be made to accept the newly-sized intake flange. It may therefore be prohibitively expensive for an air intake conduit manufacturer to constantly be retooling its products for only slightly different applications. Additionally, a coupler may need to be used to bridge the intake flange of the turbocharger with the intake conduit. The coupler may incorporate ridges therein which may further impede and/or disturb air flow. In addition, the coupler may need to be coupled on one side to the air intake conduit, and on the other side to the intake flange-necessitating two clamps to secure the air intake to the turbocharger. What is needed is an intake flow device configured to efficiently transfer air from an air intake conduit to an intake flange.